


Don't Tease

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno decides to pay his lover a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII though I wish I did.

Being the President of ShinRa had its perks. For one, he was able to get the best coffee in the building. The others had to suffer with the low quality brew. Another was that he had the pick of the entire company. He could choose anyone, and who did he choose?

Of all people, it was the one who would most likely be the end of his sanity.

"Reno, when I said come in your uniform, I didn't mean the house cleaning uniform."

"But Boss, Tseng said this makes my ass look good."

Rufus gaped at Reno's comment. Tseng was going down. "No matter, Turks must look professional when on duty."

"But I'm on your duty." The red head winked mischievously. "Now, are you going to punish me?"

"…"

Someone was going to be punished all right, but it wasn't going to be Reno. Oh no, Tseng would be punished for putting the idea of wearing a female outfit in Reno's head and then taunting him with it.

Oh yes, this was going to be sweet revenge.


End file.
